Curing the Disease
by QuentinQuinn
Summary: Hermione is captured by Voldemort and has to be part of Snape's experiment to remove her magic. Eventually HG/SS . M for future chapters.


Hermione woke up with a groan. Her head felt fuzzy as if she had spent the previous night eyeing the bottom of a bottle, but she knew that wasn't the case. Turning her head to the side she realized three things all at once; first, she was stiff, like how she felt after a particularly tiring D.A. meeting Second , her ankles felt like there were weights pressed upon the them, and third, she was lying on what felt like a store floor.

Confused , she began to sit up, trying to find some clue as to how she got in this mysterious place. She could barely see five feet in front of her and from what she could tell , there was only one source of light. As she tried to mover herself, however, she found she was unable to wiggle free from whatever was pressing above her feet. Looking down she saw dull, heavy chains attaching her ankles to something beyond her vision. What the hell? The last think that she could remember was leaving the boys to find a few new books while the visited the Three Broomsticks… and now she hadn't a clue what had happened.

Out of instinct, she reached to her hip for her wand, but met nothing but the rough fabric of her jeans

Suddenly , as if it had been waiting for her, there was a voice that came from above her.

"I believe our guest has awakened."

That voice snapped her out of her haze and sent ice through her veins. It was soft, yet fierce, with a coldness that could only be obtained through years of evil acts. There was no mistaking to whom the hiss belonged.

"Wormtail, fetch her."

She knew where she was and a wave of nausea struck her so suddenly, she had to clamp a hand over her mouth in an attempt to quell the sick feeling. There was no way… She, along with the rest of Hogwarts, had been assured that they were safe on the grounds and in Hogsmeade. How could this have happened ?

A loud bang roused her from her thoughts and she was pulled into a standing position by an unwelcomed face.

" Up, mudblood." He squeaked, sounding halfway between fear and delight. "The Dark Lord has requested your presence." She thought "request" was an almost comical understatement considering her current situation. For a brief moment she thought about escape. Pettigrew was almost a pathetic opponent in regards to raw ability , but without her wand…

She followed.

Malfoy Manor was more terrifying than she could have imagined, but not because of how it looked, it was solely due to its occupants.

She was lead to the foot of a large throne, wanting to roll her eyes as she saw it was decorated with the classic slytherin emerald and silver, but the figure sitting on top of it gave her no desire to do so.

"Hermione Granger." The figure hissed her name in disgust. "I am pleased to see you here , mudblood." There were chuckles and jeers from around the room. She didn't look at them. She didn't want any of this to be real.

" I am nothing if not fair, so I will give you a choice." He near-whispered the words that sent goosebumps throughout her body. "You, girl, may either tell me where Harry Potter is to be moved at the end of the year, or you will be handed over to my loyal servants and they will give you an agonizing death." There were more laughs at these words.

She didn't answer. Just staring at him with defiant eyes. She had made her decision and she would stick to it no matter the consequences.

After almost a minute of silence he finally spoke again. "Death it is " he smiled lightly, his unnatural skin stretching over his cheeks. She was ready to die. Not to say that se was completely willing, but there was she wouldn't do if it meant keeping her loved ones safe.

Taking in a painful breath, she steeled herself for the torture that she was to endure.

Nodding to Bellatrix, he spat "Do with her as you see fit, but by the end, she must be dead, and Harry Potter will know when we leave her corpse just outside Hogwarts."

Eagerly, the crazed witch sent a curse at Hermione, making it feel like her blood was boiling in her skin. She could feel someone over her carving something into he arm, but was too engrossed in the pain to recognize Bellatrix.

She screamed, and after what felt like hours, though , it was probably only a minute or two, she heard another voice .

"My Lord, if I may…?"

It was deep and had such an authoritative tone to it , she recognized it immediately.

Severus Snape was watching the girl writhe on the ground in agony. He knew all too well how creative Bella got with her 'fun' and seeing his best student under her curse was something that didn't settle well with him. There was potential for her in his plans.

"Why, Severus, have you interrupted?" He hissed harshly.

"My Lord, I believe the girl could be of use in my… research. If I am to find a way to extract magical abilities from mudbloods, and prevent any more… mistakes… such as this, using someone with her.. abilities.. would be beneficial. If I can break her I believe it will be effective on every other …specimen." It was clear that he was being very careful with his word choice and she was wondering what he meant by 'research'. Was he trying to help her , or take away her magic ?

"Severusss… You will take responsibility for this filth?"

"For you, My lord, and for the victory in this war, I will sacrifice anything."

A sick grin came across The Dark Lord's face as he hissed "Severus, my loyal servant. You shall be rewarded greatly when we claim victory."

"I am honored." He drawled.

Just then another voice screeched out in the quiet air that had overcome the room. "He is lying, my Lord. He wants nothing but to save his precious filth." Bellatrix spat the word while placing the same curse on Hermione. This time she screamed so hard she could taste blood.

"Enough, Bellatrix!" The half-man hissed. "Has he not proven himself? Are we not in possession of this girl because of him?" At this, Hermione's eyes grew wide. He was the one who took her ! "Do not question me." He finished with a wave of his wand and suddenly Hermione felt her body ben lifted towards him.

"Now, You should be very grateful that Severus has agreed to keep you, girl." He flicked his want and she was sure her throat would never recover from this night. "I'm sure he will make your stay with him most enjoyable." More laughter surrounded her and tears streamed down her cheeks. She didn't know if she should be thankful or would prefer death. Was she ready to put her trust in a man that had been nothing but cruel to her ? Something about that thought brought up doubt. No, he wasn't always cruel. An image of a battered Snape shielding them from a werewolf attack stood out in her memory and she lowered her head for the decision that was forced upon her. She had no choice but to trust him .

"Mark her and take her away." She was dropped at her professor's feet and with a blank state her raised his wand to her left collar bone. The searing pain was worse than anything she had ever felt before and it seemed to last forever. The last thing she heard before unconsciousness overcame her was the sinister laugh of Voldemort.


End file.
